


An introduction

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Charlie Weasley x Reader? Reader is the niece of Mad Eye and the younger sister of Jacob (from Hogwarts Mystery)? Charlie introducing Reader to his family fluff?





	1. Chapter 1

You weren’t used to large families such as your boyfriends. You felt a lot more at home with smaller families seeing as it had only been you, your older brother Jacob, your parents and on the odd occasion you would get a visit from your uncle, Alastor Moody, who you are very close with and would often talk to whenever the opportunity rose. He was even the first member of your family to find out about you and Charlie Weasley dating, needless to say he was happy and may have told Charlie to be careful with you.

Charlie didn’t exactly know what he had meant by ‘be careful with her’ but he had correctly assumed it was some kind of protective familial warning towards him so that he didn’t hurt her in any kind of way. Not that Charlie intended to hurt you, he was in fact hoping that your relationship would work out and last just as long as his parent’s one, a sort of goal that he had for your relationship if you will, not that he had mentioned it you, it had usually always slipped his mind once he was around you.

He had suggested one day that you meet his family as he had met yours. He had told you about them on many occasions or when you asked about them, telling you the names of every single person in his family with a huge grin on his face, although you felt worried about meeting such large family you couldn’t help but feel as if it was indeed time for you to meet them, before anything important happened between you and Charlie.

You and Charlie had only just arrived at the burrow, as you had both gotten out of the car and into the heavy that is pelting down, even though it is summer the rain felt ice cold as it poured over you both. You had gotten pretty soaked. You let out a small snort as you carefully nudged his elbow with yours, his ginger hair sticking to his face as he reached his out for your hand, which you let him take, his skin felt cold against yours, making you look up at him, a smile on your lips.

“I thought you said it was going to be nice and sunny today, you know. Because it’s summer,” you said to him as you tried your best to mimic his voice from earlier that morning, Charlie made a small noise as he headed towards the burrow that stood before you, all the windows closed so that the rain wouldn’t get in, he tugged at your hand as if he was telling you to follow him, which you did hurriedly to keep up with him as he is taking huge steps to get out of the rain into the warm house before you.

“It was nice and sunny this morning when I came to collect you,” he muttered out, sounding a tad grumpy. Must be because of the rain, you thought to yourself, you had put on a nice summer dress because of the sun that had shone so brightly moments a few moments before the rain had started. “I may have estimated wrong” he pushed the door handle down once you had both reached the door, the small roof over the door did nothing to keep the rain from hitting you.

As the door opened he pulled your hand and carefully pushed you into the warm home, stepping in behind you. The burrow is quiet, the only sounds that could be heard really was the sound of the rain hitting the roof and clock ticking away, you wondered where everyone was, it is early in the morning, you thought as you let a small soft sigh out. Charlie’s demeanour changed once he had gotten out of dreary weather outside.

You looked around at the, what you would call, chaotic yet warm and inviting environment that you had just walked into, “come on you” he started as he placed his hands on your shoulder and turned you around carefully pushing you towards what you assumed to be the kitchen, as there’s a sink full of plates and other things that are waiting to be cleaned up, your eyes darted around the place, trying to get a look at everything there is around the place. “Lets get you a warm tea” he told you.

As you walked past a chair that a pile of clothes and towels that looked as if they had been done the previous night, Charlie grabbed a couple of the towels quickly, dropping one on top of your head as he let go of your shoulders, pulling a chair out for you to sit on, you smiled up at him, as he is considerably taller than you, “thank you” you breathed out as you sat down on the chair and leaned back, opening the towel that he had placed on top of your head, the towel feeling soft and fuzzy in your hands, Charlie had the other towel slung over his shoulder.

Charlie leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the side of your head, humming softly as he turned away from you to make the tea, hoping it would help warm you both up from the cold rain that you had both been in. “Everyone should be up in a few minutes” he said to you as he turned around, pressing his back against the cluttered kitchen counter with more of a smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest as his fell on you sat at the table, drying your hair with the white towel that had more than a few splotches of blue on it- it clearly hadn’t survived the last prank the twins had played on their younger brother, Ron.

“I can’t wait to meet them” you said, excitement in your voice, turning your head as you heard a soft laugh coming from him, “I thought you didn’t like big families” he sounded amused, you watched as he lowered his arms from his chest, the kettle boiling away on the stove, you tilted your head to the side as your lips curved into a smile at the corners, “well, I am always open to things” you replied as you turned your body towards him and letting the towel stay on top of your head.

He looked at you quietly, his blue eyes grazing over your form slowly and thought about what to do with your wet clothes, you could always borrow one of his shirts, he was sure he had some still here somewhere. “I’ll see if I can find some clothes for you to wear so that the dress dries off….. I’m sure I have an old shirt around here somewhere” he told you, a light blushed appeared on your cheeks.

“There’s some in your old room” a womans voice said from behind you, you jumped slightly and whipped around to where the voice came from, the towel dropping off your head and onto your shoulders, you blinked slightly once saw a petite woman smiling at the two of you and she spoke again, sounding happier once she saw her son and who he had brought with him, she had heard a few things about you and had been really anxious to meet you and finally here you are, “I am happy you’re back! And brought a friend with you”.

Charlie smiled more as he turned to pour the hot water into the cups that he had prepared, “mum, this is [Y/N] my girlfriend” he said to her, you quickly stood up from the chair, pushing it back, the wooden legs scraping along the floor as you did so, you smiled at her the best you could to try and cover up how nervous you are about this and held a hand out for her to take but she looked at you for a while, quietly as if she was looking you over.

Oh god you probably looked like a drowned rat, your hair stuck to your skin damp, your dress was no better as it clung to you. You wondered what she thought of you and how you looked, you slowly and awkwardly lowered your hand to your side, “it’s nice to meet you” you mumbled out quietly, Charlie spared a glance your way, shaking his head a little bit as he took a hold of the cups and walked over to you.

You could feel his presence behind you and before you knew it you could feel one of his elbows on your shoulder as he stretched a hand out in front of you, holding the cup up to you for you to take, which you did carefully as you tilted your head back and looked up at him with soft nervous eyes. “It’s lovely to meet you too dear” Molly said to you sweetly and you could tell by the tone of her voice that she mean it, relief flooded through you as you carefully leaned into Charlie, your head pressing against his chest gently.

Molly moved around the two of you, “would you like some breakfast, [Y/N], dear?” She questioned as she got to work, “no, thank you.” You responded as your boyfriend carefully wrapped his free arm around you, his chin going to the top of your head and before you knew it there was the sound of movement coming from the rooms above you, your eyes darted up to the ceiling briefly before Charlie spoke and nearly scared the hell of you, luckily you didn’t spill the tea, otherwise Charlie would of had a brunt hand… That wouldn’t be the best way to start off meeting your boyfriends family.

“Dad, I’d like you to meet [Y/N]” Charlie said, you hadn’t noticed the older man come down the stairs, or had he always been there? You couldn’t really say, you had after all been a bit distracted by Charlie, the older man looked at you and squinted his eyes for a moment, wondering if they were suppose to be having visitors today before it dawned on him “of course! [Y/N], it’s nice to meet you” he spoke as he walked over to you, “and you, Arthur… Right?” You giggled out, “right” he responded, his eyes catching your wet clothes, to which he raised a brow at you both.

“Why are you wet?” He asked

“They were out in the heavy rain” Molly called to him, with a soft motherly laugh, she remembered times like that while she and Arthur were younger and was happy that her second eldest son, if she was being honest she was getting worried that he might never actually find someone. “Ah…” Arthur hummed out, clearly not at phased by it, after all some strange things had happened around the house, what with the twins and various other factors.

“Perhaps you should get her into something dry, don’t want her getting a cold” Arthur suggested to his son, “I was planning on it” you ever so carefully, so you didn’t spill any of your tea nudged his ribs “don’t talk back to your parents” you told him, Charlie made a face as he gripped the cup a little tighter, leaning down he buried his head into the crook of your neck, muttering out a small sorry, Molly who had been watching then two of you out the corner of her eyes had an amused look on her face.

“While you take her to get some dry clothes, don’t forget to introduce her to the others, they’ll be wanting to meet her” his parents had told him, with a small sigh he took a step back, moving his hand from your hip to your back and guided you towards his room.

It wasn’t so bad. You thought to yourself, looking out the corner of your eyes at Charlie who seemed to be very content. You and Charlie quickly walked up the steps, “how are you feeling?” he asked you, his voice soft as he spoke “a lot more clam now that I have met your parents… Just your siblings next” you breathed out, reaching a hand up to your damp hair and carefully brushed your hand through your hair.

Even though you didn’t know where you were going you wandered down the hallway with Charlie following you, before you walked in front of a door he pulled you back, someone a little bit younger than Charlie stepped out rubbing his head as he let out a yawn, clearly he was still trying to wake up and then another door opened, a young girl stepping out, however she seemed a lot more awake than her brother, a frown coming to her face once her eyes landed on you and Charlie, who had a grin on his face.

“Who’s this?” Ginny asked, it took a moment but Percy had finally noticed the woman stood next to his brother, looking a little bit confused, he didn’t know that he had a girlfriend, “[Y/N], my girlfriend. Thought everyone would want to meet her. [Y/N], this Ginny and Percy” he said cheerfully as he introduced you, his cheerfulness caused a smile to spread across your face, the light blush back on your cheeks “hi, it’s nice to meet you, both” you said with a nod of your head, Ginny’s smiled brightly and clapped her hands, happy to have another girl around the place, to kind of even the odds out.

“Didn’t even know Charlie had a girlfriend” Percy frowned, your smiled turned into a pout “that’s because you weren’t here when I was talking about her” Charlie shot back, almost sounding as grumpy as earlier, you and Ginny looked up at him, Ginny looked as if she was about to say something to him as she opened her mouth, however closing it again as Charlie grabbed your hand and pulled you away from them.

You shook your head at him, “he was just saying he didn’t know about me” you told him, you could feel his hand loosen from yours a considerable amount, “I know” he groaned out, he felt bad for snapping at his bother but it wasn’t like he could help it, you removed your hand from his and linked your arm with his, “it’s alright” you hummed to him as the two of you had drank the teas as you meandered your way through the hallway only to come to a stop by an open door, you peered into the room curiously to see the twins, you knew their names; Fred and George if you weren’t mistaken.

Charlie peered over your shoulder and as carefully as he could used his knuckles to knock on the door to their room, this gained their attention and you gave them a small timid wave of your hand, the empty cup in hand as you did so. “Hey, Fred, George, this is [Y/N]” he pointed an index finger at you, “she’s pretty” George said with his head tilted, your eyebrow quirked up “thank you?” You replied unsure on whether or not you should have said anything, “if you get bored of Charlie, here, you could always come to one of us” Fred said with a wink.

Charlie shot his younger brothers a disapproving glare, you could tell he didn’t like the idea of that at all, “that’s enough of that” he said before they said anything else could either make you feel uncomfortable or make him angry, leaning around you he grabbed a hold of the door handle and pulled the door shut, you let out a short laugh as you took a step away from him. 

“Your brothers are something” you got out between your small bursts of giggles, “oh, shush” he muttered as he gently pushed you, you pretended to stumble, however in your fits of giggles you stumbled over your own feet and accidentally walked into a door that had opened just as you fell into it.

Charlie quickly reached a and out for you, his fingers locking around wrist and quickly pulled you back before you could fall onto the floor, or another Weasley, Ron. Charlie snorted out a small laugh as he bought a hand up and placed it over his mouth, Ron looked almost terrified as he stared at you, you had after all nearly fell onto him, that probably wouldn’t have been the best way to meet one of his siblings and would have more than likely ended up with said sibling hating you for a while.

“What the hell?” Ron asked in a slightly high pitched voice.

“Sorry… This is… [Y/N]” Charlie managed to get out, making a hand gesture at you, you turned around quickly and smiled awkwardly at him “I’m so sorry for almost falling onto you” you told him quickly, oh god did you feel bad about it, Ron however stared at you quietly, he was sure he had heard that name before.

“I told you about her a while ago” Charlie offered, in hopes it would help his brother remember, “right!” Ron yelled out, pointing at you, “it’s nice to meet you in person. He’s talked about you a lot” you looked from Ron to his older brother, “good things I hope” you were suddenly nervous about what he told them.

Ron scoffed, dropping his hand from the door handle he had been holding onto “he hasn’t stopped talking about how pretty you are” he replied, his words making you feel better and you relaxed a little however very much interested in what Charlie had told them about you, you made a mental note to ask him about that on the ride back home later on. “That’s a relief” you responded, “I didn’t constantly talk about how pretty she is” Charlies argued, not that Ron was lying, he did talk about a lot.

“Sure” Ron replied sarcastically, stepping out of the room, he moved around the two of you, giving you a nod of his head before he disappeared down the hallway.

You could feel Charlie’s chest rise and fall against your back, he felt a bit better there was only one other person that you needed to meet and that was Bill, he and Bill had went out at the same time, apparently Bill needed to do something, but it gave the two of you some time alone and for the time being away from his family, you turned around and placed a hand on his chest looking up at him through your thick eyelashes, “you think I’m pretty” you teased him, patting your finger tips against his damp shirt he’s wearing.

“I do, I think you’re really pretty” he whispered out, taking your hand into his, he squeezed your fingers gently as he leaned down, his nose gently brushing against yours, your eyes closed slowly as he leaned closer to you, closing the gap between your lips so that there’s barely any space between them. “What do you think of my family?” He asked you in a soft quiet voice, his lips brushing over yours.

Your breath caught in your throat, making you swallow hard. “Not as scary as I thought” you muttered out in response, you could feel his lips curve into a smirk as you said those words and after a moment or two he pressed his lips to yours, pulling you flush against himself. This causing your cheeks to burn a bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Charlie had met Alastor Moody on many occasion, one of these occasions included had been when you wanted to introduce him to one of your family members, he was still, very slightly, nervous about it and you knew this, so when you had asked him if he wanted to meet your brother and who’s home the meeting will be held in he was hesitant to agree and it may have taken quite a bit of persuasion, affection and you agreeing to go to three family dinners at the home of his parents, not that you actually mind going there, in fact you had started to love it and could never wait until your next visit.

You unlocked the front door to your uncles home, it was kind of strange just how much he trusted you with a key and even more surprising that he trusted your brother a key.

You turned your head to the side and smiled brightly at your boyfriend as you pressed your shoulder against the door, as it usually sticks, making it hard to open, “nervous?” Charlie let out a small nervous chuckle with a slight wave of his hand, turning his head to look at you. “Pfft, no” he snorted out his reply, his brows creasing ever so slightly.

“Huh, sure” you teased with a little wiggle of your brows as you gave the door a hard nudge with your shoulder and almost stumbled through the door, if it weren’t for the fact that you had been holding onto the door handle you would of fallen to the floor, “maybe I am. A little bit” Charlie stepped into the house behind you as you placed the key back into your pocket.

As you closed the door behind him the sounds of muffled talking could be heard from the living room, you assume that Jacob had gotten here earlier than he had told you he planned on, ‘perfect’ you thought to yourself as grabbed a hold of Charlies arm and tugged him along towards the door of the living which is cracked open slightly, Charlie however pulled his arm back, pulling you to a stop in the process, you turned to him, quirking a brow questioningly at him.

“Are you sure about this?” He whispered in a low voice, his eyes darting over to the door that stood before you, you could still hear how nervous he is about meeting your brother and of course your uncle once more, feeling bad about it and almost as if you were forcing him to do it you took a step closer to him, closing the small gap between you both. “If you changed your mind about it, it’s okay. We could always reschedule for when you’re feeling more up to it.”

You didn’t sound disappointed, upset or even mad about it. You knew how it felt to meet your partners family and didn’t want to force him into doing anything that he was comfortable with, Charlie offered up a small awkward smile, he wanted to meet your brother, he really did, it was just the fact that your uncle sort of had him worried with his warning all those weeks ago. The warning that you had told him not to worry about and to his credit, he had tried not to worry about it.

“No, I do want to meet him” he replied quickly, a little too quickly.

You looked at him quietly for a moment, “okay…” You said slowly, tilting your head to the side, “but do you want to leave and do it another day?” You asked him, you weren’t quite sure if he had answered your question or not and needed his answer to be clarified. “No.” He replied with a soft sigh, his eyes softening as he looked at you and shook his head quickly that his hair seemed to be a little more fluffed up than it had been before he shook his head, causing a small smile to curve onto your lips.

With a nod of your head you turned around, “alright, but if you change your mind about it just tell me” you told him, Charlie however didn’t respond, instead he sucked in a deep breath and with a firm nod of his head, more to himself, he followed you as you walked over to the door and pushed it open, a smile still on your face. Charlie meanwhile looks as nervous as anything to be meeting Alastor again, he did however reach a hand out for your, his fingers carefully ghosting over the palm of your hand causing your fingers to curl around his.

Sparing a glance over towards your boyfriend you gave him an encouraging smile before you turned your attention back to the two men who, your uncle sat on a chair next to the couch that your brother sat on with a leg cross over the other one, conversing about something quietly.

“Uncle. Jacob” you called out to your two family members with a nod of your head to each of them, stopping just inside the living room, Charlie stopping very close behind you that your back is pressed carefully against his back. You could feel the warmth radiating off of him, he now had his fingers laced with yours.

Both Alastor and Jacob turned to look at you from their seats, Alastor with an un-amused look on his face, as usual, he had gotten grumpier the older he gets, so you try to not take anything to heart because you knew that he didn’t mean any of the mean things he would say some times. Jacob, your older brother however sprung up from his place on the couch, a smile coming to his face, seemingly excited to see you, his eyes trailing behind you to the red head behind you, who is smiling awkwardly.

Jacob looked back to you and gave you a questioning look as if to say, 'who’s this?’, you blinked for a moment and looked over you shoulder at Charlie, squeezing his hand with yours reassuringly.

“Jacob, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Charlie.” You started as you took a step to the side, removing your hand from Charlies, this made Charlie whine quietly. “Charlie, I would like you to meet my brother Jacob.” You introduce, carefully tapping your hand against his arm, “and of course, my uncle” you told him, making a small hand gesture his way.

“Good to see you again, Charlie” Alastor said to him in his deep gravelly voice, throwing a nod his way, “nice to see you too” Charlie said nodding his way, is nervousness showing and you prayed to whatever god there is out there that Jacob would be nice to him as you didn’t want Charlie to be even more nervous and awkward.

Jacob took a long moment to look Charlie over, as if he was inspecting him and trying to decide if he was good enough for you, his younger sister who he deemed deserved all of the happiness that the world could possibly give you. A silence settled over the room, it wasn’t heavy and suffocating, nor was it awkward, in fact it was a comfortable silence.

You bounced on your feet, looking around the room at the three men, Jacob and Charlie stood there awkwardly and your uncle sat on his chair with a frown written across his face. Another couple of minutes past and no one said anything, the atmosphere of the room slowly turning awkward.

“Oh for the love of… Can someone say something?” Alastor said from his chair, leaning forwards he placed a hand on top of his wooden cane. The silence is shattered, you sighed as you gently grabbed Charlies hand again, taking him over to the couch, Jacob following the two of you, letting out a hum- you took this as a good sign and you were hoping that it was a good sign.

“It’s nice to meet you, Charlie” Jacob said to him, offering a hand for him to shake.

Charlie blinked as he eyes your brothers hand, raising his free hand he cautiously reached out and took his hand, giving a firm hand shake. Relief flooded you as you leaned against Charlie’s side, “does this mean he likes me?” Charlie asked in a whisper, this caused you to giggle, pressing your face against his arm.

“I believe so” you told you him. “I do like you… Just don’t hurt my sister” he said, a hint of a warning tone in his voice and you shot your brother a glare, sure you expected it from your uncle but you didn’t expect it from your brother, “I already gave him the warning” Alastor told him with a grunt as he pushed himself up from the chair he had been sitting on.

You had noticed that Charlie seemed to be a lot more relaxed, his shoulders a lot less tense now. “Don’t worry” Charlie said, offering that cute smile that you loved so much to your brother, his eyes darting over to Alastor very quickly, “I don’t plan on hurting on her, at all.” He stated.


	3. Chapter 3

“They’re quiet” Charlie whispered to you, as if he mere sound of his voice would make some kind of loud noise that would cause [Y/S/N] and Alastor, your twin boys to come running into the room and bounce on the bed as they so often do at this time in the morning. You let out a small quiet laugh of relief and rolled into your husbands side, pressing your forehead against his warm skin, you and Charlie had been married for a handful of years when you had both decided to have a child, only became surprised when you ended up with twins, charlie had suggested that you name the boys after your dad and uncle.

“Maybe they’ve grown out of coming into our room at five in the morning to wake us up?” You offered as an answer to his unsaid question, however if that was the case then your sleeping pattern has been changed and you both now wake up at five in the morning regardless. You could feel Charlie shifting in the bed, a hand slowly moving down your back to rest against your lower back, sending a wave of warmth through you as he pulled you closer.

“I doubt that… But it is a nice thought” he mumbled out, you opened your eyes, only to find that you’re now face to face with his chest, with a sigh you stretched the best you could before making a small grunting sound and wrapped your arms around him, pressing your face into his chest more.

You stayed quiet for a moment, thinking over all of the possibilities of why they’re so quiet, usually you would both hear the patter of feet against the floor and the open door creak open more to reveal two giggling little boys who would then proceed to jump on the bed and wake you both up, usually excited about something, but at the moment all that could be heard was yours and Charlies breathing.

“Maybe they’re doing something” he said, squinting his eyes at the door that lead to the hallway out of your room. That was another possibility that you had thought of, but the twins weren’t tall enough to reach anything that they could use to hurt themselves with or your wands, you had both put them up out of the way as soon as they had started to walk.

A hum escaped your throat as you somewhat reluctantly moved away from him, “we should go and find out” you said to him, patting your hand against his arm carefully and moved to get up, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed you pushed the warm blankets from over your legs and stretched again, this time you could the audible sound of your joins popping back into the place, “it’ll be a good idea” he mused as he followed suit.

As the two of you shuffled, in your case shambled out of your room looking like a creature that had just came back from the undead, you made your way down the hallway towards Alastor and [Y/S/N]s room. With just how quiet the house is you would have thought that it was only you and Charlie living there, the toys that dotted the place was an indication that children did in fact roam the house.

You stopped out side of the room, pushing the door open to find that toys littered the entire floor, the beds had been pushed together and a fort of sorts had been made, you could feel that familiar twitch of your eye coming on. “Well at least we know why they’re so quiet” Charlie said from behind you, in a quiet voice, you let out a deep growl, taking a careful step into the dim room the only light you had came in through the small gap between the curtains.

The sound of quiet whispers could be heard from the fort and then a small giggle and someone saying “ssssssh, we don’t want to wake mum or dad”, your eyed narrowed as you came to stop just in front of the beds, you had some how managed to not step any of the toys to alert the boys about you being there, clearly whatever they’re planning or doing they didn’t want you or Charlie to know about it.

Your hands went to your hips and you cleared your throat, Charlie however stood in the door way watching with a very amused look on his face, sometimes it amazed him just how much the boys think they could get away with, “why don’t you want to wake us up?” You asked then suddenly, this causing them to both yelp and jump out of the fort.

“Nothing!” Alastor yelped out   
“We weren’t doing anything, promise!” [Y/S/N] got out.

“Right” Charlie chuckled, stepping into the room, you raised a brow at them, tapping your fingers against your hip as you looked them, “what are you two up to?” He asked them as he moved through the room, carefully kicking some of the toys to the side “nothing” they protested, you removed your hands from your hips and made a gesture to the room around you, “this doesn’t look like nothing” you told them, some times they reminded you of Fred and George.

“We…..couldn’t sleep because we’re excited to see nan and granddad” [Y/S/N] admitted, this caused him to get a slap on the arm by Alastor, you closed your eyes briefly before turning around and looking at Charlie, “I forgot that they’re coming over today” you told him, making a small whining noise.


End file.
